SR 1433
by Garnet Took
Summary: Merry and Pippin discuss the possibility of a bridge at Sarn Ford and remember other rivers they have crossed and the mishaps that occurred. The title is just the year the story takes place. I couldn't think of a title at the time I wrote it, so this was how it was labeled.


Author's Note: This was written for Marigold's Challenge 19.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings in this story. They all belong to the Tolkien Estate, New Line Cinema and Peter Jackson. I have merely been obsessed with them for the last several years. Please don't sue me. A turnip has more than I do.

S.R. 1433

By Garnet Took

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin as he and Merry rode at an easy but steady pace through the South Farthing of the Shire. "You realize that my da's going to be very displeased with you for dragging me away from the Smials at this time of year. He's been even more determined these last few months that I stay close to home and learn my responsibilities. It's almost become an obsession with him. Not to mention what my wife is going to do to me."

"Well," answered Merry, looking back over his shoulder at his younger cousin, "you can tell them that the Master of the Hall wanted your opinion on something and dragged you off. After all, isn't conferring with the Master on projects that could benefit the whole Shire part of the Thain's job?"

"Yes," said Pippin, thoughtfully drawing out the response. "you're right," he added, suddenly brightening. "I'll just tell him that you wanted to discuss a possible project with me before bringing it to him...that you were weighing the worth of bringing it to his attention at this time. That works. Maybe he'll let me off with only a week of transcribing old records instead of a month like the last time I went off without telling why and where I was going. Of course, there's still Diamond to appease. I'll have to give that one some thought.

"Where are we going, Merry?"

"We're going down to Sarn Ford. There's something I want to see about, and I do want the opinion of the future Thain, not just the company of my little cousin."

They rode on in silence for a while until they saw the old ford come into view. "Well," asked Pippin, "what's the idea you wanted to talk over with me? I'm sure you didn't drag me all the way down here just because it is a pleasant place to spend an afternoon."

"No," answered Merry, dismounting and tethering his pony to a nearby tree. "I wanted to see what you thought about putting a bridge here to replace the ford."

"Hmmm," said Pippin, following Merry's example and coming to stand beside his cousin. "I'm not one of those hobbits who's afraid of progress, but I do have to ask why replace a perfectly good ford with a bridge; unless you have a really good reason."

Merry's face took on a thoughtful look. Pippin suspected that Merry had not expected to be asked this question. Finally Merry answered. "Because a bridge would make trading with lands to the south easier. Some merchants don't like to cross the river here. They either choose to go far out of their way to use the Brandywine Bridge, or they simply choose not to deal with us because it is so difficult."

Pippin thought for a long time before he said anything. "I can see what you mean, Merry. A bridge would be convenient, but it also could be used for more than trade."

"What do you mean, Pippin?" Merry looked concerned.

"I don't like to bring up bad memories, but just think what could have happened fifteen years ago if there'd been a bridge down here. I can't help but think that the Black Riders stuck to the main road partly because Sarn Ford was not the easiest way to cross the river. Just think, Merry, how helpful a bridge could have been for them. They might have even got to Hobbiton faster than they did, and then instead of Frodo being stabbed on Weathertop, he might have had to face the Morgul blade here in the Shire. There would have been no Strider to help him, and Rivendell would have been even farther away." Pippin stopped talking suddenly and stooped to pick up a stone. He shifted it from hand to hand thoughtfully.

There was silence for a long time. Finally Merry looked over at Pippin. "I hadn't thought about that," he said in a small voice. "Maybe not all change is a good thing."

Pippin gave a little smile, trying to lighten the darkness of the moment. Almost casually, he flipped the stone from his hand out into the water. Merry started at the sudden movement. He looked over to see the grin slowly spreading across Pippin's face. "And never forget how fun fording a river can be."

"You would know," answered Merry, giving Pippin a little shove. "As I recall, you were the cause of most of the excitement every time we crossed a river, or stream."

"Who, me?" Pippin tried to look innocent, but the wide grin belied it. "I thought it was Gimli who caused the most trouble. You know how he hated getting his feet wet."

"Yes: and you never could resist trying to make him fall in."

"That is true," Pippin had to admit. "But I never intended for anything bad to happen. You know I never thought he'd ever hurt himself, or someone else when he fell in."

"I know," answered Merry. "I do have to admit that seeing his elbows flapping like duck's wings was funny. If only the poor dwarf hadn't hit dear Sam in the eye on his way down, it would have been a great prank"

"I thought Gandalf was going to kill me after that one. I don't think I've ever seen a nastier black eye on a hobbit than the one Sam had after that. I felt bad for that, but it was still worth it. Guess it was a good thing Strider is such a good healer. Sam recovered really quickly, thanks to him."

"And," added Merry, "Gandalf admitted to me that he thought it really was funny to see Gimli sitting flat on his bum in the water."

"Did he now?" asked Pippin. "I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long."

Merry looked out over the ford. Slowly he brought his thoughts back to the present. "I'm glad we came down here, Pip. Seeing this place brings back a lot of memories. Maybe, someday, someone will put a bridge here; but it won't be today, and it won't be me."

Pippin looked over at his older cousin. "That's why the Master and the Thain consult, my dear Merry. They balance each other. Just remember this day when I drag you off to some out-of-the-way place to ask your opinion."

"Let's go home, Pippin."

The End.

My four things to incorporate were:

G. A hobbit with a black eye

A. A Morgul blade

R. Sarn Ford

N. Gimli


End file.
